


First Time

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward First Times, F/M, Humor, I hope, Sex Ed Via Fanfiction, Smut, Straddles The Line Between Humor And Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Caroline wanted was to have a memorable First Time with her boyfriend Klaus.</p>
<p>She should really be careful what she wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biana_Delacroix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/gifts).



> So you wanted something funny and smutty and I hope I managed to combine them in a way that makes you laugh at the characters and not at me ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, Elle!

The front door slammed shut behind them though neither noticed, too wrapped up in the heated kiss to pay it any mind. Klaus groaned against her lips as Caroline gripped the lapels of his suit tightly before pushing him away, breaking the tight lip-lock. Her blue eyes danced with mirth and she giggled as she backed away from his hold, slipping around the arms that tried to pull her back into an embrace.

“Ah ah ah, you stay right there,” she chided in a sing-song voice, grinning widely at his grunted protest. “I need a minute to get ready.”

Klaus shot her an incredulous look. “Caroline, we’re just coming back from Prom. What on Earth could you be getting ready _for_?

An echoing giggle of “you’ll see” was his only answer as she skipped down the hall and disappeared into her room.

Sighing as he slipped off his still rather uncomfortable dress shoes and hung up his outer coat, Klaus leaned against the wall and prepared to wait. If whatever Caroline was doing was in any way similar to her usual method of ‘getting ready,’ he was going to be standing there for awhile.

After fifteen minutes he began to get impatient, having exhausted his phone’s gaming apps and flipped through as many of their friends’ Instagram and Facebook Prom posts as he could stand. He smoothed out his suit jacket for the fiftieth time before heaving a great sigh, also for the fiftieth time.

“Caroline, love, I’m sure whatever you’ve done already is fine. I know I said I would wait ‘however long it takes’ for you before you agreed to go out with me, but I didn’t mean for it to apply to every scenario after!” he called down the hall, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“Okay, okay! I’m done. Geez, impatient much?”

Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes as he wandered down the hall when Caroline still did not appear. “Sweetheart? We’re going to be late for the Salvatore’s after party if you don’t-”

The rest of his sentence died in his throat as he took in the site of Caroline’s room. The lights were dimmed, only her bedside lamp was on and it was covered by a red scarf, setting the room awash with a warm glow. There were candles lit on nearly every flat surface save the floor and bed, filling the air with a warm vanilla and floral scent. Caroline’s bed was practically overrun with throw pillows, more than he had ever noticed her having before; not that he had previously been in her room very often, or taken great note of her decorating sense. Where there were no pillows there were rose petals strewn about on the comforter, a small trail of them leading from the bed to where he stood open-mouthed in the doorway. And to top it all off, in the middle of the bed lay Caroline, one hand resting on her hip and the other propping up her head as she leaned on her elbow in what was most likely meant to be a seductive pose, the blue silk robe she wore clinging sinfully to her curves.

Klaus tried to say something, to make sense of the scene before him, but he found himself at a loss as most of his blood supply headed south.

“Like what you see?” Caroline purred, smirking at her dumbfounded boyfriend.

“Very much so,” Klaus finally managed after clearing his throat. “But what, may I ask, is this all about?”

Caroline frowned, dropping her pose and moving to sit up, Klaus’ eyes closely following the movement as her thin robe gaped slightly over her chest. “I thought that would be obvious.”

He shifted his stance in a surreptitious attempt to readjust his increasingly tight pants before answering. “Well, I’d rather not presume anything in this case, love. Why don’t you tell me what you have planned,” Klaus wisely suggested.

A frustrated sigh left her lips before she answered. “We’re going to lose our virginities tonight, duh.”

There was a long moment of silence before Klaus regained the ability to speak; again. “... Isn’t losing your virginity on Prom night a bit…”

“Traditional?” Caroline supplied, wearing a dreamy look.

“I was going to say ‘cliche,’ but have it your way, sweetheart.”

“Don’t be such a stick-in-the-mud Klaus!” she said with a frown, crossing her arms under her chest and causing Klaus’ eyes to follow the movement as well as the subsequent lifting of her breasts ever closer to that gap in her robe. “Don’t you _want_ to have sex with me?”

His eyes immediately shot up to hers again. “Of course I do! I’ve wanted you since I first saw you back when you were a Freshman. And I still wanted you after every time you rejected my advances. And I wanted you when you finally said you were ready to give us a try three months ago. But I didn’t want to push you, I still don’t. I wanted to wait until you were ready.”

Caroline smiled softly as she listened to him, but it quickly turned into a smirk when she answered. “Good, because I’m horny as hell and I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”

Whatever Klaus was about to say to that was cut off by Caroline abruptly striding over to him and pressing her lips to his as she molded her scantily clad body against his now very overdressed one. Despite his surprise, Klaus was quick to respond, arms coming up to rest on her hips, holding her in place against him as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Caroline’s moaned response was all the encouragement he needed, his tongue slipping between her eagerly parted lips, meeting her own as her arms wound around his neck.

Klaus could feel her lips curving into a pleased smile when he began to back her towards the bed, knowing he had given in to her request. He almost laughed at the thought; as if he could deny her anything. As soon as he felt the back of her legs hit her bed he moved to bend her down onto the soft surface. Suddenly her weight disappeared from his arms and he found himself falling face first into a lilac bedspread.

“Caroline, what-?” he sputtered, blowing a stray rose petal from his mouth as he turned over on the bed, searching for his missing girlfriend.

“I almost forgot the music!” he heard her squeal from somewhere across the room.

Turning his head he was able to watch, with more than a little incredulity, as Caroline pulled a playlist up on her laptop and set it to play on repeat before she turned back to him, excited smile plastered across her face. He also noticed with more than a little trepidation than the song list was entitled ‘Kat’s Sexytimes Playlist.’ Klaus stifled a groan at the thought of Katherine having anything to do with that night, and instead tried to return his focus to the gorgeous, half dressed blonde in front of him.

“Sweetheart, you really don’t need to go to all this trouble. You don’t need to do anything extra to make me want you.”

Caroline fought a blush as she walked back over, stopping in front of where he now sat on the bed, her knees brushing his. “That’s sweet Klaus, really. But I want our first time to be special. This is a night we will always remember, after all! I want it to be perfect!” she declared firmly, clasping her hands together with a gleam in her eye.

Klaus knew better than to point out that nothing is perfect. “Alright, I’ll try my best to make your dream come true. Now, where were we?” he said, voice dipping low as he tried to regain the previous atmosphere.

Catching on quickly, a sly smile crept across Caroline’s lips, the sight of which made a shiver run down Klaus’ spine. “Mmm, I think we were right about… here.” she declared, moving to straddle his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

Klaus smirked up at her, tilting his head to capture her lips once more as his hands began to make their way along her thighs, teasingly pushing her robe up as they went. Caroline ardently returned the kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth, tasting the champagne they had snuck into the limo earlier that night. Which reminded her…

“Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!” she cried, pushing back off of Klaus as she ran off down the hall.

Klaus couldn’t help the protesting groan that left his lips that time. “Caroline!”

“Just a sec!” her voice called from somewhere across the house. Thankfully the sound of her returning footsteps soon echoed off the wooden floors. “Got it!”

It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about, finally noticing the bottle of leftover champagne in her hand. He had stashed it in his coat when they left the limo, thinking they could enjoy it later, but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. “Caroline, what-?”

“For the strawberries,” she said, as if that was supposed to make sense to him.

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

“These!” Caroline said with a grin, grabbing a plate from her dresser.

Upon closer inspection Klaus noted there were also champagne flutes waiting next to where the plate had been. Shifting his gaze to look at the plate Caroline had outstretched in her hand, he saw a bunch of large, chocolate-covered strawberries arranged artfully on its surface.

“They… look delicious?” he tried, once again confused about the interruption in getting to what was supposedly Caroline’s main goal for the evening.

“Don’t they? It was hard to find good ones, you know; they are out of season after all. But I guess I got lucky,” Caroline said as she beamed at him, clearly proud of her procurement of ripe strawberries.

“Mmm, yes, but why are you showing them to me now?” he asked in bewilderment. “And the champagne…?”

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy, something he was beginning to wonder about himself. “Champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries are romantic! They’re like, an aphrodisiac or something.”

“Oh.”

She continued to look at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to say something else, something specific.

“... I’m sorry, love. I still don’t get it,” he admitted, looking up at her as he tried to figure out her thought process.

Caroline huffed a sigh before answering. “They’re to help set the mood, Klaus!”

He gave her a disbelieving look. “I think the mood was quite adequate before you ran off to retrieve the champagne, sweetheart,” he pointed out, leaning back on his hands and giving her a seductive grin.

He was pleased to see her flush a bright pink before she pressed her lips together determinedly. “Well, this can only make it better!” she declared before she handed him the plate and turned back to fill the flutes.

Klaus held in a sigh as he eyed the strawberries. They did look rather good. And they hadn’t eaten since Prom began. He supposed this wasn’t really such a bad distraction, though certain parts of his anatomy disagreed with that assessment.

“Cheers,” Caroline said cheekily as she handed him his flute.

He grinned at her before clinking his glass to hers, watching with faint amusement as she downed her glass in one go. “Pace yourself, love,” he chuckled before he took a sip of his own.

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous,” she admitted as she sat beside him on the bed, champagne flute returned to the dresser. “Not that I’m regretting anything! It’s just… a big step, you know?”

Klaus murmured his agreement as he finished off the last of his own champagne, sitting the empty flute on the bedside table. “We can go as slow as you want, Caroline. You’re in complete control here,” he reassured her, brushing a finger across her cheek.

She gave him a small smirk in reply. “Well, you know how much I enjoy being in control,” she said slyly, leaning in to give him a heated, if brief, kiss. “Now, open up,” she declared, plucking a strawberry from the plate and bringing it towards his mouth.

Klaus merely raised an eyebrow at the gesture before he complied, opening his mouth and allowing her to feed him. It was strangely sensual, he had to admit, as the flavors of chocolate and juicy strawberry played across his tastebuds while she watched him through half-lidded eyes. Opening his mouth at her request once more, Caroline grinned at him as he accepted the rest of the confection.

“Good?” she purred sultrily, though he could detect an underlying tone of excitement.

“Delicious,” Klaus whispered, leaning in to give her a taste.

Caroline moaned into the kiss, the flavors of chocolate and strawberry mingling with the previous taste of champagne as his tongue swept into her mouth. They continued on for a few minutes, both getting lost in each other until a hand on her thigh brought Caroline back down from her high.

“Wait!” she gasped, pulling back and breathing heavily.

This time he couldn’t hold back a frustrated reply, leaning down to set the plate of leftover strawberries on the floor. “What is it now, Caroline? We have the music, the candles, the flowers,” he began, grabbing a handful of semi-crushed petals from the bedspread and let them fall through his fingers for emphasis, “the champagne, the strawberries. Love, all of this is unnecessary! All I need is you!”

Her lips had been downturned in a frown, mouth opening to protest his dismissal of her efforts when his last words stilled her. She couldn’t help but smile, her heart pounding faster as he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered; and she supposed to him, that might actually be the case. The thought sent a fresh wave of heat tingling through her skin.

“I love you too, Klaus,” she said with a grin before her face suddenly fell, eyes going wide as her brain finally caught up with her. _Oh crap. Did I just…? And he didn’t… Fuck_.

Klaus hadn’t said he loved her. Ever. And she hadn’t said it to him before either. And she just did. And she said ‘too,’ as if he had already said it! Well, it was a nice run, she guessed, but now her life was officially over.

He couldn’t help staring at her for a moment, mouth dropping open in shock as he registered her words. She _loved_ him. _She_ loved _him_. He almost couldn’t process the thought. As seconds began to pass and Caroline had yet to drop her deer-in-the-headlights look, Klaus forced himself to move passed his internal revery and say something.

“Sweetheart,” he tried, frowning when she made no sign of hearing him. “Caroline.”

She blinked, eyes finally focusing on him, face oddly pale as she obviously struggled to make eye contact and not flee the room.

“Caroline, I love you. Too,” he added, not sure what was the proper way to respond when she  had said ‘too’ first. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

It was like the sun breaking through the clouds then, the way her face lit up at his words. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, of happiness, he hoped, as she broke into a broad grin, throwing her arms around him suddenly, causing them both to fall back into the mound of pillows on her bed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, voice light as she giggled softly, pulling a few wayward pillows off their heads as she sat up slightly.

“I’m not,” Klaus whispered, quite enjoying the feeling of her laying on top of him, finally. He interrupted her attempts at rearranging her bed decor by pulling her back down so she was pressed against his chest once more. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of her head and gently guided her lips to his, resuming their previous activities as if they had never stopped.

As their lips moved against each other, Klaus’ hands began wandering down the stunning body above him. His fingers raked through her hair, glad that she had taken down the elaborate updo she had worn to the dance, enjoying the feel of the silky strands before moving lower. His hands found the top of her robe, sliding it down as far as he could before caressing the now bare skin of her back and shoulders, feeling her tremble at his touch and tasting her moans.

Spurred on by her pleased sounds, Klaus continued his blind perusal of her body, hands gliding down over the silk of her robe, feeling the curves of her body underneath the thin layer of fabric. When he reached her hips he squeezed there for a moment, thumbs massaging small circles along her hip bones, enjoying the way her hands clutched at his suit, reminding him of the vast contrast between their states of dress.

Encouraged by Caroline’s reactions, he dared to move even lower, hands tentatively brushing along the curve of her ass before he gathered his resolve and gripped the covered flesh right above the tops of her thighs. She moaned her approval into his mouth, pressing herself down against him as much as she could. Klaus shifted his left leg underneath her, bringing it in between her own and pressing his thigh upward, pleased when she cried out against his lips, her hips immediately moving to grind herself against him.

Klaus was feeling unbearably hot by then, the seductive blonde above him nearly panting into his mouth as she rubbed herself against the proffered leg, drawing groans from him as he felt himself harden in his increasingly restricting pants. When he could no longer stop himself, he began thrusting up against her hip, seeking relief from the pressure. But it only seemed to get worse when Caroline’s hands loosened their death grip on his shirt and began frantically trying to undo his buttons.

He shifted his hands up to help, earning a displeased noise as his hands left her body. Two sets of fingers trying to undo a line of buttons ended up being more of a hindrance than a help, and Caroline finally pulled back to sit up. Klaus’ protesting groan turned into a moan of pleasure when she settled right on top of his groin, a small smirk barely noticeable on her lips as she shifted her weight to press down on him even more.

“I think we’re both wearing a few too many clothes for this, don’t you think?” she husked, eyes darkened with lust and lips plump from kissing. “You a bit more so,” she said wryly, tugging at his suit jacket.

“Let’s see if we can’t remedy that, shall we?” Klaus said enthusiastically, leaning up enough to slip out of the jacket, tossing it haphazardly off to the side before he reengaged in his battle against the buttons.

“Definitely,” Caroline said, drawing his attention once more as she began to untie her robe.

Klaus’ fingers immediately paused as he raptly watched the sapphire fabric slide off her shoulders and pool at her hips, revealing a barely there set of mouthwatering lingerie. The lacy bra and panty set was a matching shade of blue and barely covered anything. He could feel all remaining blood head straight down between his legs as he took in the heavenly sight perched on top of him.

“What do you think?” she asked, only a slight edge of nervousness seeping into the words, much to her credit.

Once Klaus regained the ability to speak, his lips curled into a wicked grin. “Well, you know how much I love the color blue on you.”

Caroline smirked in response, her confidence successfully restored at his reply. “And what about… off me?” she asked seductively, pulling a bra strap down her arm.

He groaned, not even attempting to restrain the sound. “I think we should find out,” he said, before he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so Caroline was the one lying on the bed, Klaus hovering over her with a hungry look in his eyes.

His lips were immediately on hers again, swallowing her surprised yelp at the sudden switch in positions. Her fingers quickly migrated down to finally finish unbuttoning his shirt, only faltering in their task when his hand found her lace covered breast. Caroline moaned as his fingers traced the edges of her bra, drawing goosebumps at the light touch. His fingers moved to lightly trace over her barely concealed nipple, a pleased gasp leaving her lips as he drew it into a hard bud.

Klaus continued his delicious torture, his mouth leaving her lips, kissing and sucking a trail across her skin down to her other breast. Caroline’s fingers soon forgot all about the irritating buttons as they moved to grip the short curls in Klaus’ hair, holding him firmly in place as his devious tongue darted out to lave her cloth-covered nipple. Klaus smirked at the pleasure-filled pants leaving Caroline’s mouth, the rosy flush of her skin making her look extra delectable to him as he continued to mouth her breasts, making sure to give the same treatment to both before he looked up and caught her glazed eyes. Holding her gaze, Klaus began to peel down the cups of her bra, the flimsy fabric offering no resistance and he soon had her breasts bare to him, the fabric of the cups bunched up underneath her breasts and out of the way.

Still not looking away, he lowered his mouth once again, tongue darting out to flick at a nipple, causing Caroline to throw her head back with a moan, her hips jolting up in response to the stimulation. Klaus hummed in satisfaction, one hand moving down to grip her hip in order to hold her in place as his mouth descended on her breast. She squirmed in his grasp as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth, hands gripping almost painfully in his hair.

“Klaus, please,” she panted, eyes screwed shut as he traced circles around her nipple with his tongue.

Never one to deny Caroline anything, Klaus quickly, if not a little grudgingly, released the bud with a small ‘pop,’ and moved his hands to her back to remove her bra completely.

They had never really gone this far before. True, they had done more previously than they had so far that night, and Klaus was eager to once again refamiliarize himself with some of those things, but the majority of their clothes had always stayed on. Not for lack of wanting, of course. It just seemed more prudent to leave them mostly in place in case of interruption; something they had learned about the hard way when Kol had caught them in the backseat of Klaus’ car with Caroline’s bra halfway off. Between his siblings and her omnipresent friends, they had decided to leave their clothes on and have fun around those obstacles. And while that was certainly an interesting challenge, it was also incredibly frustrating and something Klaus was more than eager to not have to deal with right then.

“Are you sure, love? Your mother…?” he asked, not really wanting to bring Liz Forbes up at a time like that, but still needing to be sure he wasn’t likely to get shot anytime soon.

“Has an overnight shift and won’t be back until morning,” she reassured him, her breath coming out in heavy pants.

“Good, because I want to see you, all of you.”

Caroline could do nothing but moan at his words, arching her back so he could unhook her bra. Klaus gently slid the garment off her arms, tossing it to land somewhere near his jacket before he took in the sight before him. _Simply gorgeous_.

His lips quickly found her skin again, forging a wet path from her collarbone down to her navel, licking and nipping her pale skin as he went. He earned a giggle and hands fisting in his hair when he found her ticklish spot off to the left of her bellybutton, and he only spent a few seconds torturing her before moving on. When he reached the edge of her panties he swept his tongue along the lace, pulling another long moan from her lips as he traced the fabric from one hip to the other. Klaus slowly sat back and brought his hands up, hooking his fingers over the waistband at either hip, pausing to see if Caroline would deny him. When she made no move to stop him, on the contrary, actually raising her hips to assist him in removing the last barrier between him and her lovely body, he slowly started to pull the small covering down her legs.

Klaus had just taken a deep breath as the small piece of fabric was about to unveil the long sought-after treasure when his brain told him something was wrong. Pausing, he frowned as he inhaled again, a strange smell registering in his mind. It was nothing like the pleasant aromas that had been lingering in the room all night, and it smelled nothing like Caroline. No, it was acrid, almost… smokey.

“Fire!” he managed to gasp out as his eyes caught up with his nose, noticing the plume of smoke coming from Caroline’s bedside table.

“What?” Caroline panted, her body so worked up from all the stimulation making it difficult for her mind to catch up. “Oh crap!” she cried as her eyes followed his gaze, landing on the dark cloud coming from near her head.

She scrambled up, reaching over and quickly finding the source of the smoke, a stray throw pillow which had been knocked too close to a candle. Thankfully the pillow had yet to actually catch fire and was still just sizzling, creating smoke but no new flames. Caroline still quickly tossed it to the floor, dousing it with the remnants of the champagne before she was satisfied their evening had not quite literally gone up in smoke along with her poor pillow.

She turned to look at Klaus sheepishly. “Oops?”

He gave her a wry grin as he recovered from his surprise. “Perhaps a few less pillows next time?” he suggested with a chuckle. “And candles.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Caroline laughed, hands clasped behind her back as the adrenaline and hormones racing through her body began to dissipate, leaving nervousness behind.

Klaus suddenly realized Caroline was standing in front of him almost nude, the slightly askew pair of panties the only thing on her body. His eyes raked over her figure, taking in everything he had always longed to see all at once, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

Caroline caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, suddenly realizing that once again, she was wearing way less than Klaus was. It was honestly getting to be annoying, and more than a little frustrating. She would have to do something about that. After all, Caroline Forbes never backed down from anything.

“Klaus,” she purred, swallowing her nerves. “You are still wearing way too many clothes. I think you should be punished.”

Klaus’ mouth suddenly went dry. He could only watch as the blonde goddess before him sauntered over to him, swaying her hips as she closed the distance between them.

“Now what should it be?” she thought aloud, smirking as she moved to straddle him. “Ah ah! No touching, that will teach you,” she scolded, slapping away the hand that went to grab her waist.

He swallowed thickly as he forced his hands to stay on the bed, gripping the covers tightly as she slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to touch as much skin as possible as she opened it and pushed it down off his shoulders. She made no move to remove it from his wrists, however, so he remained still, the shirt covering his hands as he watched her slide herself ever so slowly down his thighs so she could reach his belt. Caroline dexterously unfastened his belt and moved onto the button and zipper, making quick work of them even as she kept her eyes on his face, watching him watch her undress him.

Klaus lifted his hips without being told, allowing her to pull his trousers down his legs. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning as she chose to accomplish that task by leaning herself down against his legs, letting her breasts graze along the still clothed part of his leg as she moved down his body. When his pants were finally off, she tossed them lazily behind her, reaching down to pull off his socks before she ordered him to slide up to the head of the bed.

When his back hit the headboard, Caroline was already crawling up to him, looking every bit the sexy predator as she smirked at him. She placed a hand on either knee and began slowly sliding her hands up his thighs, not stopping when she reached the material of his boxer briefs. Klaus continued to watch with baited breath as she inched her way along his underwear, moving inward until she brushed against his length, causing it to jump at her touch.

“Someone’s eager,” she teased, clearly pleased to be in control again.

“As if I could be anything but with you, love,” he groaned, eyes slipping shut for a moment as she deliberately palmed him through the fabric.

Deciding to move things along, Caroline moved again, sitting right on top of his lap and grinding her core down into him. Simultaneous moans filled the air, Klaus’ hands flying up to grip the headboard after he shrugged his arms the rest of the way out of the shirt, doing his best to follow the ‘no touching’ rule. Caroline braced her hands on his shoulders, gyrating her hips down against him as he bucked up.

“Sweetheart, please,” Klaus groaned, fingers flexing against the wood. “Let me touch you.”

Caroline was too focused on the pleasurable feelings shooting through her body to deny him any longer. “Yes, Klaus!”

His hands shot out, gripping her hips and helping her move against him, the pain of the fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin an exquisite contrast to the pleasure of the pressure and heat coming from Caroline. When he felt he was starting to reach a point where he risked either a premature end or chafing, he tightened his grip, stopping her movements.

“Caroline, unless you want our night to end before we get to the main event, we need to stop this particular activity, as much as I am enjoying it,” he said, leaning in for a kiss when he saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away,” she admitted, leaning her forehead against his. “It just felt so… good.”

Klaus murmured his agreement, and would have said so aloud, if not for the growing itch he felt in his nose. Now that he was no longer distracted by Caroline’s erotic movements against him, he was beginning to notice the itch that was starting to turn into a burning sensation.

“Klaus?”

He must have looked as confused as he felt because Caroline leaned back, staring at him with a look of concern.

“My nose, it’s- I feel,” he sighed, unsure how to put it. Then he caught a whiff of something unfortunately very familiar. “Caroline. Are any of these candles lavender, by any chance?”

She gave him a puzzled look. “Um, I think so, yeah. It’s supposed to be calming.”

Klaus closed his eyes and let his head flop back against the headboard. “I’m allergic to lavender, sweetheart.”

“Oh, crap! I thought that was lilac!” Caroline cried, eyes wide and face full of guilt. “I’ll get rid of them right away! I’m so sorry Klaus!” she said as she scrambled off of his lap and set about searching for the offending candles.

“You’d think there wouldn’t be a downside to splurging for the organic, essential oil only candles, besides the price, of course. But I guess if you’re allergic to something, that’s exactly the wrong kind, right? Ugh, so stupid!” she rambled as she searched, finally locating them in a cluster near the head of the bed. “I’ll get rid of these and be right back!”

Klaus watched her with an amused smile as she dashed off half-naked to what sounded like the kitchen as he heard her rearrange some pots to make room for the half dozen candles. It took another few minutes before she returned, glass of water and a couple antihistamine pills in hand.

“I’m really sorry, I should have remembered it was lavender and not lilac,” Caroline said sorrowfully, sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to look him in the eye. “I- I’ll understand if you want to call it quits for tonight. We could still go over to the party, if you want to, I mean.”

Klaus placed the empty glass on the bedside table after swallowing the pills, actually quite touched that she had thought to bring him some. “Caroline, love, it’s not your fault. It’s an easy mistake to make. Rebekah makes it at least once a year, ordering lavender in the house’s flower arrangements instead of lilac,” he said, trying to reassure her. “My reaction isn’t even that bad right now, just watery eyes and a clogged nose, really. It’s alright, love. I’m not angry with you.”

Caroline forced herself to meet his eyes when he lifted her chin with his hand. His encouraging smile made the corners of her mouth lift in return.

“And I would never want to give up on tonight. I still want to be with you in every way, Caroline. As long as you still do too.”

She shivered visibly at the jolt of heat his words sent down her spine. “I want you too, Klaus. So much.”

“Good,” he said with a smirk, his voice low again. “Now, where were we?”

Caroline blushed as she thought about what they had been doing before the candle incident; the second one, actually. She opened her mouth to suggest they continue, perhaps with fewer clothes, when a thought popped into her head. “Oh, I just remembered!”

“Caroline,” Klaus couldn’t help but whine, falling back to lean against the headboard in defeat. He felt like he had been doing that a lot lately.

She only laughed at him, understanding his frustration, but knowing she had to make this one last interruption. She quickly hopped off the bed, Klaus’ eyes following her every move, and reached underneath, pulling out a shoebox labeled ‘Supplies.’

Her boyfriend quirked an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

Caroline popped off the lid, shooting him a triumphant grin as she shoved the box into his lap. “Condoms!”

‘Condoms’ felt like an understatement to Klaus. The shoebox was at least halfway full of various sizes and brands of condoms, lubricants, and a few things he wasn’t sure of the names or purpose, and frankly he did not wish to find out at that particular moment.

“You know what they say, ‘always be prepared!’” Caroline declared, giving him a self-satisfied look.

“... Isn’t that the Boy Scouts’ motto?” he asked, looking at her skeptically with a raised brow.

“It still applies!”

“I don’t think this is what they had in mind,” Klaus muttered as he sifted through the box. “Is all of this really necessary?”

Caroline peered into the box thoughtfully. “Probably not, at least for tonight anyway.”

Klaus’ eyes widened incredulously. He figured it would probably take them the better part of a year to go through everything in that box, and that was being exceedingly generous and optimistic about their ability to find ‘alone time.’

“You at least need to pick a condom. Maybe some lube,” she said nonchalantly as she lifted a hand up to rummage through the box. “What size do you think?”

Klaus looked at her in surprise. “I… don’t know,” he admitted, never having actually tried on condoms before; uncertain if that was actually something someone did. Were you supposed to treat condoms like shoes? He shook his head to rid himself of a mental picture involving salespeople helping men try on condoms for size.

“Well, here’s your chance to find out,” Caroline said matter-of-factly, pulling out a few different foil packets and putting the box to the side. “Hmm,” she began, eyes darting down to assess him.

Klaus felt oddly violated at the scrutiny his equipment was receiving.

“I don’t really have much other point of reference, but I think we can throw out the slim fit ones,” she declared, tossing a packet back into the box. “What do you think, regular, large, or extra large? Or I guess there’s XXL too, but, and don’t take this the wrong way, but I really hope that’s too big for you.”

Klaus could feel his face continue to heat up the more she spoke. Shouldn’t she be the one who was embarrassed about this and not him? “I’ll try on whatever you wish, Caroline. It just might have to wait a while,” he admitted, surreptitiously pushing the condom box further to the side of the bed.

“Huh? What do you mean?” she questioned, looking at him curiously.

He glanced up at her, noting how oddly adorable she looked sitting on her knees in nothing more than a lacy thong, scrutinizing condom wrappers; it was certainly not a sight he ever expected to see. He gave a small grimace before answering. “Well, I’m no longer, um, fully ready, you could say.”

Her eyes flicked down to his groin, eyes narrowing as she tried to gauge the size of his wilting, cloth covered erection. He was not expecting her hand to follow suit, fingers gripping him in a purely impassive manner, causing him to flinch in surprise.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she agreed, withdrawing her hand. “But that just means we get to work our way back there, doesn’t it?” she added, her voice taking on a seductive quality that was already setting him on track to getting ‘back there.’

“I suppose so,” Klaus said with a grin, pulling her back into his lap as he sought her lips once more.

He idly wondered if he would ever get tired of kissing Caroline, but quickly dismissed the thought as she tugged on his lower lip and he could feel the grin spread across her own. His hands quickly found their way back to her breasts, reacquainting themselves with the soft mounds, drawing the most delectable sounds from her as she writhed against him. Her own hands trailed a heated path down his body, mapping out every muscle and line of his abdomen as they ventured ever lower. When she began dipping her fingertips teasingly below his waistband, he pulled back from their lip-lock.

“Are you sure?” he asked, needing her confirmation.

She looked up at him through her lashes. “Yes. Please, Klaus.”

Satisfied with her answer, he gently lifted her from his lap and let her hands resume their perusal of his body. He watched her face as she slowly pulled the fabric down, hissing as it caught on his erection before it was pulled free, his newly hardened cock bobbing up from its confines. Caroline only paused a moment before she continued to pull the underwear off, Klaus kicking it free once it reached his ankles, her attention already back on his groin.

“I know I’ve seen it before, kinda, but this is different, you know?” she tried to explain, looking up at him a little nervously after she had realized she was staring.

“I know what you mean, love,” Klaus said, reassuring her. “Or at least, I can imagine,” he added, pointedly directing his gaze at her still present panties.

“Hmm? Oh!” she gasped as she realized what he meant, giving him a sultry smile. “Well, why don’t you see for yourself then?” she suggested as she leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Klaus didn’t need to be told twice, moving to kneel between her legs as soon as she was settled. His fingers ran up the length of her legs, drawing shivers from the blonde. He once again hooked his fingers under the waistband, taking a deep breath and praying to every god he’d ever heard of that there would be no more interruptions before he began to tug them down. Klaus held his breath as she was finally fully revealed to him, her panties joining the rest of their clothes on the floor before he settled himself in between her legs to fully appreciate the view, ignoring the way his cock throbbed for attention at the mere sight of her.

He began by tracing tentative fingers along the skin of her inner thigh, moving ever inward and enjoying the way her breath hitched the closer he got to her center. Caroline let out an appreciative moan when he finally ran a finger along her lips, finding them already wet from their previous actions. He almost groaned as he used his fingers to explore her pussy, trailing the wetness he found up along her sensitive flesh until he found her clit, drawing a cry from Caroline as he began to rub circles around it.

“Caroline,” he called softly, looking up the length of her body at her. “I want to taste you.”

All he received in response was a groan that sounded suspiciously like his name and a thrust of her hips in his direction, which he took as a permission.

Klaus slowly brought his mouth to her center, licking a long stripe up the length of her, earning another moan. He had tasted her off his fingers before, but never from the source. And truly, nothing could compare to that, he found. Encouraged by her reaction, he delved in deeper, using his fingers to spread her lips so his tongue could reach inside. Her keening cries were almost as good as the taste of her on his tongue.

Caroline’s hips began to move, attempting to draw him in deeper, to find more friction, and he had to move a hand up to hold her hips in place. He licked a path up to her clit, sucking the nub into his mouth and tonguing it as she cried out above him. As he continued his assault on her clit with his mouth, he moved his free hand to her entrance. He gently probed with his pointer finger, finding it fit easily within her, and began a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her. Caroline’s breathing became heavier as he continued, her hands eventually finding their way to his hair again, holding his mouth in place as he brought another finger into play.

He began slowly stretching her, making sure to keep his motions smooth and steady so he wouldn’t cause her any pain. He had gotten a long, unwanted, and rather detailed lecture from his older brother’s girlfriend, and one of Caroline’s best friends, about how a girl’s first time didn’t need to hurt and how that was all just bullshit passed down by the patriarchy to keep women in check and how if he just spent ‘half as much time getting her ready as he did playing with his dick’ then it wouldn’t be bad for the girl at all. Klaus still had no idea how he had ended up being the recipient of such a lecture, he hadn’t even been dating Caroline at the time. Though his crush on her was the worst kept secret in Mystic Falls, and the reason he was still a virgin at almost 18; no other girl ever coming close to reaching her level in his mind. Thinking back now, perhaps Katherine had known about Caroline’s feelings for him and knew this would end up happening eventually and was just looking out for her friend. Klaus didn’t know whether he should be pleased or disturbed, but he supposed her advice was going to benefit them both in the end, because the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Caroline if he didn’t have to.

So he continued moving his fingers within her, scissoring them apart as he felt her loosen up before he eventually added a third. Klaus had just gotten a good pace going with three fingers when Caroline suddenly gasped, her whole body tensing. He knew she was close, so he redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around her clit as he finger fucked her faster, tipping her over the edge and bringing her to orgasm with a choked cry of his name as she shuddered beneath him.

“Wow,” she breathed after a minute, staring up at the ceiling as she enjoyed her postorgasmic high.

“Indeed,” Klaus murmured, reluctantly pulling away, licking his fingers clean with a smirk as her eyes met his.

A fresh wave of color rose on her cheeks as she watched the debauched action, though the look in her eyes told him she was quite enjoying the show.

“Think you’re ready to pick a size now?” she teased, pointedly eyeing his erection, which was standing up proudly against his stomach.

Klaus simply grinned, leaning back to sit on his heels as he fished around on the bed for the condoms Caroline had been looking at before. He grabbed the first packet he saw and made to rip it open when Caroline’s hand covering his stopped him.

“Let me,” she purred, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes from her position on her hands and knees before him.

He simply released his grip on the wrapper, unable to speak with such an erotic sight before him.

A knowing smirk crossed her lips as she looked down at the label, assessing his pick. “I guess it makes sense to start smaller and work your way up. Regular first, then.”

Klaus watched with rapt attention as she sat up and ripped open the packet, the rolled up condom sliding into her palm.

“Hmm, not lubricated huh. Well, I guess we can work around that,” she said almost to herself, a particularly devious undertone to her words that made him a little nervous.

His nerves were justified in the next moment when, without warning, Caroline bent down and took him in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his length a few times as her tongue swirled around him, making him groan in pleasure. It was over just as quickly as it began, however, her head popping back up, wicked grin on her lips.

“There. Now it will slide on easier, right?” she teased with a smirk.

Klaus could only stare open-mouthed at her as she slowly unrolled the condom onto him.

“Hmm, it looks a little tight. And shouldn’t it go down further?” Caroline questioned as she eyed his condom-covered cock. “What do you think?”

He had to clear his throat before sound would leave it. “Um, yes, tight.” _Bravo, Klaus. So eloquent_.

“Okay, take two!” she declared, tugging it off again with more enthusiasm than Klaus would prefer. “This one is large. Oh and lubed too, that’s always good. Ooo, I like the ridges on it, you think that would feel nice? Well, I guess it’s more for me than you, it does say ‘for her pleasure’ after all.”

Klaus wasn’t sure what was worse, her running commentary or the nonchalant attitude she had suddenly developed about the whole thing. No, the worst part was definitely the clinical way she had taken to talking about and touching his member.

He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the way her hands felt on his heated skin as she once again slid the thin latex down onto him, however.

“What do you think, Klaus? It looks like it fits to me.”

Managing to distract himself from thoughts about the way her hand felt as she continued to run it along his length as she ‘tested’ the condom’s fit, he looked down at himself. “It doesn’t feel as constricting as the first,” he admitted, looking at it a bit skeptically. “Though I can’t say I’m the biggest fan of the color.

Caroline looked back down, considering the now bright lime green length that protruded from between Klaus’ legs. “Well, it’s not like anyone is going to see it besides us. And even we won’t be looking at it soon, right?” she said with a smirk.

“Mmm, you are right about that, love,” he whispered as he leaned forward to capture her lips.

He continued to use his weight to push her down, her back hitting the bed as he settled himself between her legs, ready to finally take that last step.

“Wait!” Caroline called out suddenly, continuing quickly as she saw his mouth drop open in disbelief. “Just, grab a bottle of lubricant first! To make sure.”

Klaus let out a small sigh, seeing the reason behind this interruption at least. “Do you have a preference?” he said, poking fun at her pickiness.

“Silicone based,” she said without pause.

He turned his head away from the box he had been searching in and gave her a questioning look.

“What? Silicone is safe for latex. I paid attention in health class!”

Klaus shot her a dubious look. “You honestly expect me to believe you learned that at Mystic Falls High. In the same health class that banned the condom-on-a-banana demonstration because it was too lewd.”

She narrowed her eyes. “That was because of Damon and his antics the previous year and you know it!” When he raised a brow at her she sighed in defeat. “Okay, I learned that from the internet, happy?”

“I’ll be happy when I’m inside you, love.”

A fresh rush of heat shot right to her core at his words. “Klaus,” she whispered, pulling him down to her, “I want you.”

He groaned her name as her hips grinded up into him and she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

He pulled back almost reluctantly, needing some space to prepare. Uncapping the appropriate bottle, he squeezed the clear liquid into his hand and spread it along his length, sighing at the feeling. Then he took his slick fingers and brought them between her legs, pressing inside her again to make sure she was still sufficiently stretched for him. When he was able to fit three fingers inside with no resistance he pulled back, earning a disappointed moan from Caroline.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop.”

At her nod he settled down between her legs, guiding himself to her dripping core and pressing forward. He met more resistance than he expected, frowning when he glanced up to see a grimace on her face.

“Caroline?”

Her eyes flickered to his. “Um, you’re a little… off.”

He frowned, glancing down between his legs and then back to her face.

“A little bit to the left?” Caroline said, biting her lip as she stared at the ceiling.

“How’s this?” he asked, reaching down to readjust his angle.

“Too low!” she cried, almost shooting up and smacking him in the forehead.

Klaus reeled back wide eyed, meeting her worried look for a few tense moments before they both began to laugh.

“We really are a couple of virgins,” she giggled, falling back down onto the bed, smiling up at him.

He smiled back. “Yes, but not for long,” he promised, looking down intently as he readjusted, using his other hand to help guide himself properly.

“Yes! There,” Caroline exclaimed, sighing in relief when she finally felt his tip at her opening.

Klaus tried not to let his fumbling get the better of him and took a deep breath before steadily pushing inside. It was difficult to move slowly, the feeling of her warmth surrounding him was intoxicating. But he knew to do otherwise would only bring her pain, so he steeled his resolve and continued his gentle movement in. He was rewarded for his efforts with panted moans, Caroline’s head tipped back and her eyes shut in pleasure as he slowly filled her.

“Are you alright, Caroline?” he asked when he was finally fully inside of her. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Caroline opened her eyes, gazing at him and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

“I’m fine. It feels… odd, but good,” she sighed, moving her hands to grip his biceps. “Try moving. Slow, though.”

“As you wish.”

Klaus pulled out experimentally, biting back a moan at the feeling. He watched her face intently as he slowly pushed back in, unable to hold back his pleased groan as he was once again enclosed in her welcoming heat. After a few more tentative thrusts Caroline moved her legs to wrap them around his hips, deepening the angle, much to his delight.

“Faster,” she moaned, her hips starting to move in time with his.

Not one to disappoint, Klaus began a faster rhythm, closing his eyes as the pleasure washed over him. He opened them again when Caroline tugged his head down, seeking his lips. They kissed passionately as he continued to thrust inside her, finally finding a rhythm that cause both of them to moan.

“Touch me, I need… more,” Caroline moaned against his lips, shifting her hips every so often, searching for something; she didn’t know what.

Klaus dipped a hand between their bodies, first brushing against her breast, drawing a surprised cry from her lips as he palmed her nipple for a few moments before continuing lower. Her displeased whimper turned into a gasp of pleasure as his thumb found her clit, pressing against it and rubbing quick circles around the sensitive nub.

“Yes,” she moaned, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as the pressure in her lower abdomen began building.

Klaus knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He was honestly surprised he had lasted as long as he had. He supposed he owed his stamina to the on-off style of foreplay they had been engaging in over the last hour, a wry smile crossing his lips as he found himself thankful for all the interruptions.

As if fate had heard his thought and sought to mess with him further, both were startled from their bliss when the surprisingly loud slam of a car door was heard.

Caroline’s head immediately bolted upright, causing Klaus to sit up as well or risk a head injury.

“What was that? Tell me that wasn’t a car in my driveway,” she asked breathlessly, chest heaving from exertion.

Before he could answer, they made out a loud stomping coming from the front porch.

“Shit!” Caroline exclaimed, pushing Klaus completely off of her, ignoring the sour feeling of emptiness she suddenly felt when he slipped from inside her.

“Caroline, what-?”

“Shh! Help me!” she hissed, scrambling off the bed and chucking discarded clothes to the floor on the other side of her bed, where they weren’t visible from the door. “It’s probably my mom, help me hide everything!”

“What? I thought she was at work!” he hissed back, keeping his voice low as he heard sounds of the front door being unlocked.

“Well, it was always a possibility she’d need to come home for some reason,” Caroline admitted, pulling the red scarf off her lamp and throwing it haphazardly over the champagne flutes, though carefully enough to avoid the candles. “It was just a very remote one that I thought we wouldn’t have to worry about.”

Klaus was speechless at that, not knowing how to respond. Instead he grabbed the condom box and attempted to push it back under the bed, deciding that was one of the more incriminating things in the room.

“Caroline? Are you home?”

They both froze at the sound of Liz’s voice, which was thankfully still on the other side of the house.

“Uh, yeah mom! I’m in my room,” Caroline called back, suddenly turning to Klaus and physically pushing him across the room. “Out the window, now!” she whispered, continually giving him little shoves when he failed to follow her command.

“What!? Caroline, no-”

“Would you rather have my mother find you in here?”

Decision made, Klaus found himself crouching outside Caroline’s room, ducking in between the bushes underneath her window. Sans pants. Still wearing a condom. A lime green condom.

Which he just discovered glowed in the dark.

_Wonderful_.

Meanwhile Caroline had continued de-sexyifying her room. She pulled on her yellow fluffy robe, tied her hair up in a ponytail, switched the playlist on her computer to more soothing, mellow tones, and had most importantly gotten out her Emergency Parent Kit, aka the other shoebox underneath her bed. Inside was a full home spa kit, which she quickly dumped onto her bed after she pushed all the rose petals she could reach off the side. She frowned at the light pink stains the smushed petals had left behind on her once pristine comforter. _They never tell you about that in rom coms_ , she pouted.

By the time her mother made it down the hall and pushed open Caroline’s bedroom door, the blonde teen had managed to clear any sign of a teenage sex romp from sight, spray a vanilla air freshener to get rid of whatever sex smells people always seemed to be going on about in the romance novels she secretly read, and had repainted half a foot of nails red.

“Caroline, I didn’t expect to see you home. What about the Salvatore’s party?”

Caroline looked up at her mom with an innocent smile, trying not to think about what she had just been doing on her bed not three minutes ago. “Hey, mom. Well, Klaus has to work early in the morning, so he couldn’t go, and I didn’t feel like being a third wheel… or ninth or something, whatever, so I decided to have a spa night,” she said in her most convincing voice. “What’re you doing back so early?”

Liz regarded her daughter for a moment, eyes sweeping the room before answering. “Well, I left a report here, so I was just stopping by to get it.... Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked after a pause.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Caroline asked brightly, giving her best I’m-totally-not-lying-mom smile.

“Alright, if you say so. I’ll see you in the morning then?” Liz said, leaning in to give Caroline a kiss on top of her head before she turned to head back to the station.

Caroline almost sighed in success and relief until her mother paused at the door.

“Oh, and Caroline? Tell Klaus not to crush my azaleas and to make sure he locks up when he leaves. And thank him for being so kind as to hang up his coat and leave his shoes by the door.”

Caroline could only stare wide-eyed at her now empty doorway, face as red as the wilted flower petals that had stained her sheets as her mother’s footsteps faded down the hall. Only after she finally heard the car start and leave the driveway did she move, walking mechanically over to the window to look down at Klaus in shock and horror, his expression mirroring her own.

“Well,” he began, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I don’t suppose we can get passed that interruption as well, can we?” he asked, his voice sounding more hopeful than he meant it to.

Caroline smiled as the tension broke, thinking she definitely wouldn’t mind giving it another shot. _What else could go wrong, right? At least the night certainly turned out to be memorable if not perfect_ , she thought wryly. Then something caught her eye and she shot Klaus a horrified look.

“What the hell is wrong with your dick?”


End file.
